


wishlist

by chocolino



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, confessing, taehyun's day, wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: where beomgyu is nervous upon taehyun's birthday present, not knowing his presence alone is a gift for taehyun.based of TXT- wishlist
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday taehyun <33 hoping taegyu selca come through soon lmao

**_It’s harder than an exam_ **

**_To guess your heart_ **

**_I’ve been searching all day_ **

**_Your feed on the timeline_ **

**_What do you like?_ **

Beomgyu look over the date on his phone, 2nd February. He looks to his side and eventually sigh. His friends look at him, confused. He just shrugs it off while tidying his book from the table, leaving his friends just to stare at each other.

Alongside with Huening Kai & Yeonjun, the three set off from their college, walking to their shared rented home together. They stopped by the food stall right infront of their apartment, waiting for Yeonjun to buy his long craving food, grilled hotteok. The conversation between Kai and Yeonjun seems to fade out from Beomgyu’s ears, seeing how distracted he is just from the way he looks.

As soon as they arrived inside their home, the three immediately slumped onto the couch. Beomgyu noticed though the gazes Kai and Yeonjun has giving each other, probably worried seeing how quiet he is today.

“Gyu, you okay?” Yeonjun ask

He nodded his head, looking at his friends, giving them a smile. Even though they seem to not buy it, they just let it go. Yeonjun and Kai immediately walked to the kitchen, preparing for the foods since all three of them skipped lunch and having intensive learning instead.

“If the foods ready call me, I’ll be in my room” He announce, receiving a hummed from the two.

He lay down after he took his shower, finally having his time to scrolled down his phone. As soon as he did so, a notification came in. He eventually sigh, pushing the notification button

**Taehyun <3**

Gyu hyung~

How’s your exam?

**Beomgyu**

My exam just fine~

Why? You worried I might bust it like last time?

This time, I properly studied okay?

**Taehyun <3**

Yea hyung I know

You don’t even have time to facetime me :/

Just asking since kai said you look down today

Why? Anything happened?

Want to share?

_Damn it, kai._

**Beomgyu**

Nah nothing to worry about, hyunnie

Im just tired

Probably because my brain can’t take all the knowledge anymore

**Taehyun <3**

You sure?

If you say so…

Then, go rest and sleep like you deserved!

I’ll be text you first in the morning

**Beomgyu**

Awww~

Thanks for the concern, hyunnie!

Don’t forget to text me

Beomgyu sigh again. He doesn’t even know the real reason why he is feeling so down. It obviously because of taehyun, but it’s not even the latter’s fault. It was him; he was overthinking everything. Over the smallest thing at that, he really be having multiple thoughts just because taehyun’s birthday is coming in few days, and he got no idea what to give the latter. It looks simple, but for beomgyu, it isn’t.

These last few years, all the presents that beomgyu ever gave to him is simply for fun, like, plushies, anime figure and some magic cards for him but this year is different. Not like taehyun ever say something stupid over his presents, taehyun even kept them inside his treasure box but with his newly founded feelings for taehyun, make beomgyu feel a bit anxious.

It was few months ago, after soobin’s “oh my god, you both look like a couple” remark, it was that time beomgyu know the feeling he has for the younger isn’t just friend-loving type. It was the time he learnt that he easily blush whenever taehyun do something unexpected; buying him foods even when he didn’t asked for it, texting and calling him the first thing after waking up or just simply ‘you look good today, hyung’.

It was hard for beomgyu, having to act like everything just fine whenever taehyun held his hand, or sometimes just giving him a hug. But seeing how taehyun and the others haven’t caught anything yet, he can say that he hides it well.

Even after befriending taehyun for 3 years, beomgyu must admit that he hardly knows taehyun. Knowing taehyun always keep his life lowkey and never the type to express his liking, beomgyu has a hard time guessing over what taehyun’s thinking. Not like he can ask taehyun on what the things he like, taehyun isn’t stupid, he probably knows that beomgyu was trying to look for him a present.

He scrolled down through instagram, stopping at taehyun’s post few hours ago, it was nothing special, just a photo of piles of books and his favorite drink by it side. He then clicks on the younger’s name, scrolling through taehyun’s feeds. There’s only few of his photos and other than that are mostly his core aesthetic. Beomgyu took noticed that taehyun never posted anything in particular, every post is just different.

_Damn taehyun, what in the world did you like?_

A knock on the door, waking up beomgyu from his nap. He furrowed his eyebrows, don’t even know when and how did he fell asleep. Kai’s head popped out from his bedroom door, “sorry to wake you up, but foods ready… you haven’t eaten anything today” the younger said, pouting.

Beomgyu nodded his head, smiling. The smells from the kitchen hitting his nose, making him realized that he was damn hungry.

“thanks for the foods” the three of them said, slowly eating the foods infront of them. The dinner then was full of kai and yeonjun back to back conversation, and beomgyu just sometimes slipped in to say his thoughts on the topic.

“oh, taehyun’s birthday in like- 3 days… have you got anything for him hyung?” kai asked, looking at beomgyu.

He then takes a sip of his drink, suddenly feeling anxious as the two waiting for him to answer, “I have no idea yet what to give him” he replied, stroking the back of his neck.

“what did you buy for him? So, our presents won’t be overlapped” beomgyu continues,

“I got him the sport shoes he talked about once- not like he said he want it, he just said it’s pretty so yea, I got him that” yeonjun said, looking at kai as to let the younger said about his present.

“since he’s a difficult one to guess, I just get him a hoodie” kai said, eyes back on beomgyu.

“oh, and soobin said he got taehyun a watch- typical soobin with typical present” yeonjun continues

“um… should I get him something funny or serious this time?” beomgyu ask, seriously considering on just giving taehyun another stupid presents

“he probably won’t care though on what you got for him” yeonjun said, sipping his drink.

Well, that was true.

****

**_Remove it from me, the question mark_ **

**_“Guess” you keep on pretending you don’t know_ **

**_Why do you keep laughing?_ **

**_Time is flowing by_ **

**_I stay up all night again today_ **

****

“so, what do you like?” beomgyu ask taehyun as they both sit by the bench on beomgyu’s apartment park.

Taehyun look at him, confused, “why would you ask that?”

“I mean- I hardly know anything about you so, im just curious” beomgyu ask, feeling like this is the last option he got and honestly, he was not expecting that he will ask the younger that question. Probably from the pent-up tension he has been building himself, his mouth just needs to let the question out.

Taehyun closed his eyes for few seconds, humming as he is thinking before he just looks at beomgyu, smirking, “take a guess”

Beomgyu then smack taehyun’s arm, knowing so well that taehyun probably knows what his idea are, “I hate you” he said, still smacking taehyun.

“no, you don’t” taehyun replied in instant, laughing.

Beomgyu stop after few minutes, pouting as he looks at the still laughing taehyun, “why do you keep laughing? It’s not funny!”

“it is funny for me!”

Beomgyu huffed at that, looking angrily at anywhere but taehyun.

“anyway hyung, to answer your question, i like my star”

“my star? You have star?”

Taehyun smirk, shrug his shoulder, leaving beomgyu even more confuse

_What was that supposed to be mean?_

And just like that, beomgyu stay up again that night and this time not for study, instead, he keeps on looking for good presents that related to stars.

Though, he isn’t sure by what _my star_ meant

**_A wishlist that I’ve filled up in my phone_ **

**_Everything suddenly forms a meaning_ **

Tomorrow is taehyun’s birthday and beomgyu is beyond panicking at this point, he knows he has no time to order things and have it arrived in just few hours. He looks over his notes on his phone, seeing all the list of presents that related to stars on it. And still, he has no idea on what the best he could give to taehyun or what even taehyun meant by that.

“hey beomgyu, want to hang with us today?” soobin ask,

He looks over and sees that taehyun already there with kai and yeonjun on his side. He suddenly went panic.

“Im worried that I can’t soobin hyung” he said, trying to sound discreetly as possible

“and why was that?” soobin ask, also whispering

“I think im going somewhere to buy taehyun’s presents”

Soobin mouthed an ‘o’, “well, go on! I’ll cover for you if he asks”

“thanks, hyung!” beomgyu immediately sprint through the back door, hoping taehyun didn’t see him.

**_A jewel box with a star called you inside_ **

**_Is overflowing in my heart_ **

**_Now, I’ll send it to you_ **

Beomgyu spend his day at the mall more than he think he will, getting in and out from every stores that sell presents that he found and luckily, just as he about to give up, he finally found a cute little stars necklace; and it comes with a pair!

Well, not like it was expensive as his other friends’ presents but he does hope it was meaningful for taehyun. Beomgyu was satisfied with his choice, having the jewel box to put the necklace inside, somehow make beomgyu even more nervous if taehyun seen it as too sweet or romantic. Taehyun doesn’t like that kind of thing, for sure.

“a birthday present for someone?” the cashier ask as beomgyu was about to pay for it

“ah yes,” he replied,

“must be someone special then” she said and beomgyu awkwardly laugh at that, not sure if the cashier is being serious or just teasing him

“do you want to engrave initials on it? It can be done and no extra fees”

“uhm, sure” beomgyu said, following the lady to the worktable next to counter.

After she got her equipment ready, she looks at beomgyu, “your initials and theirs’s initials please”

“BG and TH”

The lady smiles in reply, slowly moving his tattoo- maker like machine towards the little stars.

“is this your first-time buying thing like this?” she asked as she done her finishing touch

“you can tell?”

The lady chuckles at that, “you spend half an hour just to look over the same necklace and the worried you got in your face, tells it all”

Beomgyu laugh at that, imagine how stupid can he look as he stares at the same thing for 30 minutes.

“anyways, that will be 56 dollars”

Beomgyu immediately hand in his card to pay, saying thank you at the lady as she said ‘good luck’ at that him. Not sure what was the good luck for.

****

**_Rather than getting it all wrong_ **

**_I might just confess_ **

****

It’s finally taehyun’s day and honestly, beomgyu has been nerve-wreck since after he got the presents. Suddenly anxious if taehyun found it too sappy or worse, he didn’t like it at all. Everything has been running inside his head, all the rejecting thoughts. He never once saw taehyun wore a necklace before, so with that fact alone, beomgyu become even more anxious.

Beomgyu immediately scroll through their group chat together, seeing how everyone has wished taehyun’s a happy birthday and a heartfelt message, even beomgyu did so- a short one as he was nervous.

They all have decided to celebrate taehyun’s birthday on their apartment’s rooftop, after yeonjun asking for permission to the owner of the building- and slipped in some cookies he baked, the owner finally let them to use it but with a condition to not mess it up. Not like they have time to decorate it prettily, it was last minute idea even.

Having soobin and kai to go out early in the morning to buy some balloons, birthday hats and a cake, leaving beomgyu to assist yeonjun to cook the foods. Yeonjun, as practical he is, choosing the easiest foods to cook and that’s how beomgyu found himself helping to bring the full pan of carbonara upstairs. With few other Korean side dishes that is a must served on birthday, yeonjun have a knack on making proper seaweed soups, though he said it was not as good as his mom’s cook, yeonjun one sure are edible.

Soobin leave the three for the decoration, quickly drive to taehyun’s place to pick the younger up. Beomgyu try to pretend calm as he properly pumped air into the balloons meanwhile yeonjun and kai has been busying themselves with setting up a place to take photos, with saying it was the most important thing of the night.

Taehyun arrived and everything just the same as last year, they laugh at some mean remarks that taehyun gave over the decoration but nonetheless, they knew taehyun appreciate every of it. It just- taehyun has no sense on complimenting when he’s shy.

They start with the most common thing, singing happy birthday while having taehyun to blow off the candles from the cakes, after their little sing song and unnecessary acapella from yeonjun and kai, they finally start celebrating the birthday properly.

“don’t just blow the candle, make a wish!!” kai said,

“yea kai’s right, there’s lot of stars tonight, probably one of them will hear you” soobin said afterward meanwhile getting ready with his phone to record the video. Beomgyu smiles as taehyun’s eyes on him, “faster, make a wish! I want cakes” he said, trying to cool of his nervousness.

Beomgyu noticed taehyun has been watching him from time to time and beomgyu tried his best not to ignore taehyun, though, he was very nervous that he think he will puke in matter of seconds but thankfully, everyone is just too busy enjoying the day not to realize that beomgyu has been very quiet since.

Knowing his friends, the other probably have gave their presents at taehyun and he might be the only one who still haven’t giving him anything and it does make him even more anxious. He looks over at taehyun who also, look at him. He clears his throat slowly, eyeing his other friends who are still caught up over the photobooth, beomgyu bravely said “can I talk to you?”

Taehyun look surprised for a moment, before he nodded his head. Both then quietly walking to the other side of the rooftop, not really hiding since they worried if their friends started panicking upon them missing.

Both stood side by side, beomgyu look elsewhere, still don’t know how even to give the younger his present. Taehyun still the same, probably knowing that beomgyu needs time, he quietly seeing the night view infront of him, the night is full of stars.

“happy birthday taehyun,” beomgyu said, fishing out the jewel box from his pocket and waiting for taehyun to take it.

The latter look at him split second, probably not expecting to see something that’s not funny coming from beomgyu.

“what’s this?” taehyun ask, still didn’t dare to open the box

“I have no idea what you will like, so… I just got you a-” beomgyu cut his speech, showing taehyun the necklace he’s wearing right now.

Taehyun smiles, open the jewel box and his smiles gotten wider.

“you got us a matching necklace” taehyun said, looking at the pendant properly and noticed his own initial on it.

Beomgyu let out a relief sigh, happy that taehyun likes it.

“did yours’ was your own initial?” taehyun ask, curious and beomgyu nodded his head

“let’s change ours”

Beomgyu froze, dead stare at taehyun, “what?”

“come on, it’s my birthday so you must listen to birthday boy’s wish!” taehyun said, started whining

“uh sure” beomgyu said, quickly doing so, “what now?” beomgyu said, giving his own necklace to taehyun.

The latter stay silent for second before smiling again, “you put yours on me and I will put mine on you”

Beomgyu stare at taehyun, “together? We do it together?”

“yeah”

Taehyun take no times before he stepped forward, move closer as he put the necklace on beomgyu’s meanwhile beomgyu’s heart has been racing since, he don’t even know if he was breathing at that point but he sure knows that he was trembling as he put the necklace on taehyun.

“do you… like it?” beomgyu ask warily as they both done.

“I love it”

“im glad- you have no idea how much stressed I got on thinking on what I should give you”

“you know, I would be fine with anything…”

“but why would you change our necklace? I got ours name engraved to claim ownership on it” beomgyu ask, curious

Taehyun look at beomgyu, smiling, “because you’re my star and I am your star”

Beomgyu tilted his head, “huh…?”

Taehyun chuckles again, “you remember the day you asked me what I like?”

Beomgyu hummed, of course he remembered it

“and I said I like stars”

“yep you do, that’s why I got you a star pendant necklace”

Taehyun sigh, looking done as he faces the still confuse beomgyu

“hyung? did you forget already??” taehyun ask,

“… forget what exactly?”

“did you forget we are each other stars?” taehyun said, looking at beomgyu

beomgyu look again at taehyun, and suddenly something ring in his head

_“there’s many stars on the sky! This is so pretty” beomgyu said, jumping excitedly as he pointing to the sky, taehyun, on the other hand exclaiming quietly._

_“can we lay down here?” beomgyu ask, already getting ready to lay on the grass._

_They just done with their revision at the library, and it was just the two of them since they took the same additional class. As to relieve their stress after 4 hours studying, beomgyu decide to just stare onto the night sky._

_Both lay on the grass, not really care if there are people looking at them questioningly, on that time- they’re in their own world._

_“it’s been a long time since I see stars… and it’s healing” taehyun confessed, earning a light chuckle from beomgyu_

_“right…”_

_Beomgyu gasped a little as taehyun hold his hand, just softly. He then looks at the younger, who also hesitantly look at him, beomgyu without realizing, intertwined their fingers together._

_“stars always light up the dark sky, isn’t it? I hope I am like that too, to someone” beomgyu said, almost whispering_

_Taehyun then quickly sit up, looking at beomgyu who still mesmerizes by the stars, “hyung, you’re always a star to me”_

_Beomgyu look at the younger, “oh, is it? If that the case, you’re my star too, then! You always make me happy”_

_“yeah, we are each other stars” taehyun said, smiling_

_And that day, they held hand a little bit longer than usual._

his eyes widen,

_oh my god_

“taehyun…”

The younger smile, happy that the older finally remembered their little promise.

“im about to get upset if you forget it for real…” taehyun said

“of course, I will remember it…” beomgyu replied still in process

_My star…_

_What does that mean?_

_Is it really-_

“but wait taehyun-ah, you said im your star and you’re my star, right?” beomgyu said, taehyun nodded his head.

“so, when you said that you like star… does that mean…?” beomgyu ask, suddenly feeling his throat dry

“I like you” taehyun said in a beat

**_I like you_ **

“wait- taehyun? what?”

“I said, I like you, beomgyu hyung” taehyun said again

And beomgyu for sure notice the slight blush on the younger’s cheeks, and taehyun is not playing at all right now- he was serious.

 _Taehyun likes him_.

“i-… me too? I like you too??!!” beomgyu could feel his adrenaline rush inside his body, he suddenly feels alive, as if that one little confession just enough to make him alive.

“I know” taehyun said,

“you know??” beomgyu asked, surprised

“I will be stupid if I didn’t notice the way you blush whenever I hug you”

Beomgyu whine at that, all this time he thinks everyone has no idea.

“that’s embarrassing!!” beomgyu said, stomping his feet as he smacks taehyun’s shoulder and the younger just laugh at him.

“then stop blushing? You look cute that way” taehyun said

And beomgyu’s jaw dropped, he sure isn’t expecting that.

“why are you so straightforward now? Oh my god, you have never called me cute??”

“I have, you just never heard it”

“god, I hate you!”

“no, you don’t”

And beomgyu can’t even argue that.

Taehyun then rest his hand around beomgyu’s waist, properly making the older to look at him and beomgyu’s hand restless as he didn’t know where to rest his hand. Taehyun smiles at the sight of beomgyu flustered, “you blush again” he said, making beomgyu groan at that.

“my star, can I kiss you?” taehyun ask, almost whispering and beomgyu just nod in reply, don’t even dare to speak

Beomgyu feeling cold all over his body, didn’t expect the day he got to kiss taehyun will come much faster than he thought.

His cold body then filled with warmth as he feels taehyun’s lips on his. It took him few seconds to let himself melt in the kiss. Neither of them ever kisses before, so it was honestly, sloppy. But anyway, it was kind of perfect for first timer. Beomgyu giggles into the kiss, suddenly feeling funny on how he has been too caught up with disappointing taehyun and now- here he is, kissing him.

“holy shit- I know leaving you both together isn’t a good sign” yeonjun said as he covered his eyes, making both soobin and kai immediately walk to them.

Flustered, both pull away from the kiss and laughing awkwardly- kind of forgot already the existence of other three boys.

“is there something going on with you two that we don’t know of?” kai said, still in shocked.

Both taehyun and beomgyu look at each other, laughing.

“im lost- what happened?” soobin asked, still chewing the bread he got earlier

“they kissed soobin, they kissed” yeonjun replied while shaking his head and it was enough for soobin to choke on his bread.

Safe to say, the topic dropped there as soobin crying for water and everyone went panic after that.

And beomgyu doesn’t have to know, taehyun’s wish finally has been granted.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt: @taegyubots 
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated


End file.
